Femmes Fatales
by Goldinwillow
Summary: Jessica Goldin, a supervillainess, searches for the perfect three to join her group known only as "The Femmes Fatales." Not a great summary, but hopefully you like the fanfiction that brings your favorite DC Comics heroes and villains together.


As she strutted down the alleyway, a slight glimmer of hope resurrected in her eyes. She knew that this would be her day. This would be the day she created an unbeatable group of female villains. Until she reached the exit of the alleyway, she hadn't realized she would be looking for a needle in a haystack. But then she saw all those people. There could've been hundreds of them crowding to get in the warehouse club. She heard the faint sound of music coming from inside the warehouse, but she didn't seem to notice, not even trying to listen.

When she reached the entranceway of the warehouse club, the line seemed to want to attack her. There were tons of, "Hey, no cutsies!" and, "How 'bout going to the end of the line?" She didn't seem to mind. She waved her hand, however, and the people stopped, as if the woman was controlling their minds or mouths.

The bouncer looked sternly at the woman. The woman, now seen because she had stepped into the light, was about five feet seven inches and had short chocolate brown hair with a purple streak in it. Her dress was an indigo cocktail dress with a black belt. She had five-inch indigo heels. She clutched on to an indigo clutch purse. Her blue eyes lit her beautiful pale skin.

The bouncer was about six feet. He was African-American and wore all black clothes, including a black leather jacket and black sunglasses. He had quite a big stature.

"Ma'am," the bouncer said in a deep voice, "you're not allowed to cut the line."

"The name's Jessica Goldin," she explained to the man, "and I'm here by invitation of McKenzie Taylors." She took a card out of her clutch purse and showed it to the bouncer. "She told me to show you this."

On the card, it read, "To Bouncer Ricky: let this girl in whenever she comes. – K."

The bouncer opened the red velvet rope to the tinier female.

Jessica walked inside the club and went back into her clutch purse. She took out a purple-cased iPhone. She turned it on and put in her password. When it turned on, she went to her pictures and clicked on one of a young-looking girl. Underneath, a caption read, "McKenzie Taylors, age sixteen. Dancing club owner." She put her phone back into the clutch purse.

As Jessica walked around the club, she noticed people gathered around the center of the dance floor. She walked to the center, being wary of her surroundings.

Jessica stared at the young girl who spun like a top in the middle of the dance floor, once she reached it. The girl quickly came to a halt when realizing the arrival of a newcomer.

"I'll be back in five, guys," the girl informed them. She walked over to Jessica.

"Hey, McKenzie," Jessica said. "I really need to talk to you."

"You can call me Kenzie." The girl pauses. "That reminds me. I wanted to tell you, I really want to join this group of four," she responded. The young girl, now identified as the mysterious McKenzie Taylors, was wearing a pink cocktail dress and pink Converse sneakers to match it. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes that shined in the darkness of the club.

Jessica nodded. "Great. I had some heroes on my trail, so we best hurry up. Anyway, I need you help in tracking down the other two people for the group. Not just that, but I also need to give you this ring so transforming into hero mode isn't so hard." Jessica handed Kenzie a ring with a pink gem in the middle. "Whenever you need to transform into your super form, use that."

"I might need to use it right away," Kenzie said worriedly.

Jessica scanned the area. "Why?"

"Because Batman just walked in, and I think he's looking for you." Kenzie swallowed hard. She pointed to the large figure of a man in a bat suit.

Jessica grabbed Kenzie and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She held out her ring. "Femmes Fatales, power up!"


End file.
